Up on the roof
by airnaruto45
Summary: It's Airnaruto's birthday and he doesn't know what the other authors have planned for him. Maybe he'll get his answer up on the roof. based on the Persuassions version of Up on the roof


Up on the Roof

Up on the Roof

A/N: I own none of the legal rights to this song because they belong to the Persuasions the greatest a Capella group of all time and any characters that appear in this story are not owned by me either they are owned by their respective creators.

September 16, 2008 author fighter headquarters Los Angeles California:

It was a beautiful fall day and one author was returning to his home away from home after making a few round trips checking to see if any Dark side activity was happening throughout any of the universes of fan fiction. This author was a young man who had just turned 21 years old. He wore an air bender shirt, multi-colored ninja pants, white sneakers, and a leaf headband on his head. He stood 5 feet 11 and a half inches tall, and his eyes and hair both deep shades of mahogany brown his name was Airnaruto45, he was a very talented ninja in all fields especial in water and wind element Nin jutsu he was on his way inside headquarters when he noticed something taped to the door.

Airnaruto: What's this?

He tore the note off the door and began reading it.

The note: Dear Airnaruto: If you have found this note then it means you've probably come back to find the lights off in the building it means that you're back from your patrol but don't know where we are first follow the trail of kunai pointing forward until you reach the end of the trail.

Signed your pal: Darkmagicianmon

"Chief what are you up to?" Airnaruto asked himself as he followed the knives like arrows.

Sometime later Airnaruto saw that the trail forked at a point where there was an elevator next to a staircase and then he found another note next to the elevator.

Note: Take the stairs Airnaruto

They are not making this easy for me. Airnaruto thought to himself as he climbed higher and higher until he finally reached the top of the stairs and reached the door that led to the roof.

"So the trail ends at this door. That's new" Airnaruto said before turning the knob and pushing the door opened to reveal….

SURPRISE!

Airnaruto was shocked by the sudden appearance of his friends from every dimension that he had visited and his teammates throwing him a surprise party. Everyone he knew was there: Danny and Sam, Yugi and Tea, The golden trio, the avatar gang, Jaden and his pals, the leaf 11, Kim and Ron (KP), The Weasley twins, the Xiaolin warriors, the digidestined, Ben Tennyson, and others that he had visited even his girlfriend Megan had arrived to be at the party. The party itself had a buffet table, filled with every kind food imaginable, a stage for group performances, and other party favors and on one particular table he saw a bunch of neatly wrapped packages namely his presents of course being an author ninja Airnaruto didn't really want much in terms of material possessions or money but he was still touched by the gesture.

"Guys how the heck did you know that today was my birthday?" Airnaruto asked.

"Simple I hacked into your personal files Airnaruto." Wormtail replied with a mischievous smile on his face before Airnaruto charged at him and then pounded his face in.

WHAM!

"That better teach you not to mess with my personal files Wormtail" Airnaruto threatened the wizard/cyborg author who was now a mess on the ground.

"Let me guess this is a party for me today isn't it?" He asked.

"Was it that obvious buddy?" Darkmagicianmon replied.

"Yes" Airnaruto responded.

"He's right sempai it was a bit obvious with how the kunai were lined up." Hikari said.

"Don't worry about it chief besides I didn't think you would be sneaky enough to have it on my favorite night spot." Airnaruto said.

"What are you talking about Seth-kun?" Megan asked him not getting what he was saying.

"I think a song might clear things up a bit, Chouji, Neji, Kiba, and Naruto on the stage with me please." The author ninja requested and they did what he asked.

"Okay guys ready?" Airnaruto asked the boys.

"Yep" They replied in unison.

"Well due to how this song is Kiba you wouldn't mind doing vocal percussions would you?" Airnaruto asked the dog ninja.

"Nope" Kiba answered

"Well then let's hit it." Airnaruto said.

Airnaruto: _**When this old world starts a getting me down  
And people are just too much for me to face**_

Neji, Naruto, and Chouji: _**Up on the roof**_

_**  
**_Airnaruto_**: I'll climb way up to the top of the stairs  
and all my cares just drift right into space**_

Neji, Naruto, and Chouji: _**Up on the roof**_

Airnaruto: _**And at night the stars they put on a show for free  
and, darling, you can share it all with me.**_

_**So when I come home feeling tired and beat  
Ill go up where the air is fresh and sweet**_

Neji, Naruto, and Chouji: _**Up on the roof**_

Airnaruto: _**Ill get far away from the hustling crowd  
And all the rat-race noise down in the street**_

Neji, Naruto, and Chouji: _**Up on the roof**_

Airnaruto: _**On the roof, that's the only place I know.**_

_**Where you just have to wish to make it so  
let's go up on the roof**__**.**_

Neji, Naruto, and Chouji: _**Up on the roof**_

Airnaruto: Ladies and gentlemen on bass guitar Kiba Inuzuka.

Kiba: (Imitating a bass guitar)

Neji, Naruto, and Chouji: _**Up on the roof**_

Airnaruto: _**On the roof, that's the only place I know.**_

_**Where you just have to wish to make it so  
let's go up on the roof**__**.**_

_**That right smack dab in the middle of town  
I found a paradise that's trouble proof**_

Neji, Naruto, and Chouji: _**Up on the roof**_

Airnaruto: _**And if this old world starts a getting you down  
There's room enough for two  
Up on the roof...**_

Neji, Naruto, and Chouji: _**Up on the roof**_

Airnaruto: Up on the roof

Neji, Naruto, and Chouji: _**Up on the roof**_

Airnaruto: Come on honey!

Neji, Naruto, and Chouji: _**Up on the roof**_

Airnaruto: We're gonna walk

Neji, Naruto, and Chouji: _**Up on the roof**_

Airnaruto: We're gonna talk

Neji, Naruto, and Chouji: _**Up on the roof**_

Airnaruto: We're gonna sing

Neji, Naruto, and Chouji: _**Up on the roof**_

Airnaruto: Up on the roof!

Neji, Naruto, and Chouji: _**Up on the roof**_

Airnaruto: Everything's all right!

Neji, Naruto, and Chouji: _**Up on the roof**_

All four: _**Up on the roof**_

When the song was over everyone applauded and the guys bowed to the crowd.

Several hours later Airnaruto had opened up all of his gifts from the gang.

From Aang and Katara: He got both an air bending and a water tribe coat.

From Harry and the gang from Hogwarts: He got a custom made wand made from pine, 10 ½ inches with the core of a phoenix's tail feather.

From Jaden and the duel academy crew: some new booster packs.

From Yugi: he received Yugi's old duel disk since he had retired from dueling years ago.

From the digidestined he got a cell phone to keep in touch with them.

From Megan: Airnaruto received a DVD The forbidden kingdom.

From Ranger: A new shield and sword for when they would have to face homosexual fiction fan girls (Shudder)

From Juliet and the pokemorphs: He got a new set of combat boots and.

From X: He received the scroll for a special time traveling Jutsu

From TSS: Airnaruto received a small hand gun complete with pure silver bullets for ammo in case he came across the undead.

From the Fictorian brothers: He got a small sample of the imagination river.

From Darth Ben he got a lightsaber similar to what Luke's looked like.

From E-witch: He received a book called use of wands for dummies.

From Hikari he got a new golden headband with the leaf symbol carved on it as a gift from both herself and Tsunade.

From Darkmagicianmon: He got a glider to use for traveling short distances

From Tsunade: He got a bottle of sake much to his dismay especially since he didn't drink alcoholic beverages and a Jonin vest.

From Jiriaya and Kakashi: He got much to his disgust every volume of Jiriaya's Make out paradise series.

From Gai and Lee: A set of weights and the accursed green leotard.

From Tenten: a weapons kit

From Sakura: He received a medical Jutsu scroll.

From Ino: He received a bunch of flowers.

From Chouji: A coupon for a free meal at the Korean BBQ

From Shikamaru: A chess set

From Neji: simple hand to hand combat scroll

From Hinata: A jar of healing ointment.

From Kiba and Akamaru: Some soldier pills and some biscuits for his dog.

From Shino: He got an ant farm.

From Kurenai: A scroll on how to beat Genjutsu

From Naruto: He received a coat that Naruto had made himself on it were flames that were colored red of the darkest shade and within the ring of fire was a kanji that stood for master author ninja and a coupon for a free bowl of Ichiraku Ramen. (A/N: Now who saw the latter of this gift coming?)

Airnaruto received other presents that had been given to him form his family but those will remained undisclosed for the time being. Soon everyone went home until it was only the authors left on the rooftop.

DM looked at his friend and realized he was still troubled about something.

"Hey pal what's wrong?" The magician asked.

"I don't know chief it's just well ever since I've been going out with Megan do you think the time stream will get screwed up in the sense that I end up marrying her only or am I going to wind up with her along with E-witch and Juliet?" He wondered.

"You know Airnaruto I don't know about that but it's best to leave it alone for now." DM said to which the author ninja nodded.

"You're right chief besides it's getting late let's hit the sack." He said as he got up and went towards his room.

"Good idea Airnaruto and happy birthday my friend." DM said.

"Thanks boss." Airnaruto replied and soon all the authors just went to their rooms and went off to sawing logs for the night.

A/N: No this was not a romance story it's one based on friendship and there was no homosexual interaction between myself and Darkmagicianmon but anyway that's it for this story so read and review.


End file.
